The Little Things
by horsegirl11
Summary: The trio have come back to Hogwarts to finish their last year. A series of one-shots about Ron and Hermione through out the year and the little things that make life special. k  for now but it might get changed. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! **

**Alright so this is going to be a series of one shots about Ron and Hermione from their seventh year, so basically just a bunch of Ron/Hermione moments. Some of them will be more series like this one and then I'll do some funnier ones. Tell me what you think!**

Nightmares

Hermione sat on the old, worn couch in the Gryffindor common room watching the fire flicker. Today had been the first day back at Hogwarts and now almost everyone was asleep.

Over the summer she had convinced Harry and Ron that they should come back to school with her to redo their seventh year. It took a while but they finally agreed.

At the moment, both Harry and Ron were in their room changing out of their uniforms

Ron.

Just thinking about him made her heart race and brought a smile to her face. They had had an amazing summer together. After the battle, both of them had been a little shy about the kiss but they figured it out quickly.

Hermione had been sitting in her room at the burrow when Ron burst in panting and looking desperate and said he was sorry he had always been so mean to her and that he loved her.

Hermione smiled at the memory.

Moments after he came in it seemed, they somehow ended up in each other's arms snogging quite passionately until Mrs. Weasley walked in to ask if she knew where Ron was. Her question was quickly answered.

Since then the two of them had been officially together.

Ron was especially nice to her all summer. They only had one or two fights besides minor arguments. One of them was about the fact that Ron was being too nice.

Hermione felt a wave of guilt when she thought about it. She had been crabby and looking for a fight all morning and for some reason she yelled at Ron when he came downstairs about being annoying and sucking up to her.

This led to a huge argument that ended with both of them storming up to their rooms.

Hermione was snapped back to the present as Harry and Ron appeared from the boy's dormitory. They both made their way over to her and joined her on the couch.

As Ron sat down, she scooted over to him and curled up resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing her on the forehead.

Hermione glanced over a Harry with a pang of guilt.

He was sitting by himself looking distantly at the fire. She hoped he was okay.

Ever since she had gotten together with Ron, she had been spending less time with him. Harry met her eyes and said, "I'm fine Hermione."

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and picked up what was going on, "You sure mate? Because we have been kind of ditching you lately."

Harry nodded again, "Really guys its okay, I'm happy for you two."

Hermione got up and walked over to Harry giving him a hug. "You're a great friend, Harry," she whispered.

"Thanks Hermione," he said yawning, "I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow."

"Night Harry!" Ron and Hermione said in union.

Hermione yawned a little herself and curled up in Ron's arms again. They sat there for a while until she felt her eyes lids growing heavier.

"Ron?" she muttered sleepily.

"Yes, love?" he whispered back.

"I'm glad you came back with me," she said. Ron looked at her as he ran his fingers through her hair bushy brown hair.

"Me too, Hermione," He said quietly, "Me too."

Hermione smiled and drifted off to sleep.

_She was running but not fast enough she need to go quicker but her muscles _

_wouldn't move. She saw her standing there. Bellatrix._

_She would kill him. Then she saw him coming straight towards her._

"_NO!" she screamed, "RON NOO!"_

_Bellatrix turned to Greyback. He laughed and pounced on Ron. _

_Hermione screamed and screamed_

"_Hermione!" someone shouted_

_Greyback turned to face her, "You're turn!"_

_He jumped and turned back to Bellatrix_

"_Crucio!"_

_Hermione screamed again, "Kill me!" she shouted, "Please make it end!"_

"_HERMIONE!"_

She opened her eyes. She was back in the common room. Her whole body was damp with sweat and there were tears running down her face. She looked at Ron who looked terrified.

"It's alright," he said shakily, "It was just a dream" He pulled her body close to him and held her tightly.

"W-What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well umm… you were sleeping and then you started moaning and screaming," He said nervously, "Then you started yelling kill me so I woke you up. You gave me a bloody heart attack though."

Hermione smile just as Harry came running down stairs.

"What happened!" He asked looking frantic, "I heard Hermione screaming."

"It's alright Harry," she said, "I just had a nightmare again. I'm fine now."

She had been having nightmares like this ever since the Bellatrix had tortured her at the Malfoy Manor. She sighed. "I'm going up to my room," she said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked.

"Ya, I'll be okay," she replied, "Night boys!"

Harry and Ron waited until she had disappeared before heading off to bed themselves.

**Okay that's it for this one! I'll try to get a new one up soon. Leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! **

**Sorry it took so long to get this up but I was gone and didn't have internet for a few days. This ones alittle shorter but I'll try to make up for it in the next one**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Quidditch<span>

An icy wind blew and Hermione pulled her Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck. Today was the first quidditch game of the season and unfortunately the weather was horrible. It had been wet and cold and windy all week.

Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff and was Hufflepuff was winning by ten points. Hermione watched as her friends played.

Ginny had the quaffel and was making a shot at the empty hoop.

"YES! WEASLEY SCORES!" shouted the announcer, a fourth year boy she'd never heard of, "Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hermione celebrate with the rest of the crowd around her.

Hufflepuff had the quaffel now and was heading straight toward Ron. Hermione held her breathe.

"Here comes the Hufflepuff chaser, Flynn!" the announcer said with excitement. She watched as Ron dove for the quaffel, barely staying on the broom.

"An amazing save by Ron Weasley!"

Hermione screamed and hugged Luna who was standing next to her. On her other side, Neville did a strange kick/jump in midair and hugged the random third year girl behind him, who looked terrified.

An hour later the game was still going and it was getting dark and very cold. Things weren't looking good for Gryffindor.

They were losing again by twenty points.

Just then, Hermione saw Harry turn and go racing off in the opposite direction. He had seen the snitch. He went into a steep drop and just as he was about to crash he caught the snitch.

"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" shouted the announcer.

Hermione watched as the team celebrated joining Harry on the ground. Ron patted Harry on the back and raised his fist in the air cheering in triumph.

Ginny, on the other hand, ran straight at him and was kissing him. The crowd screamed and she heard people whistle. Hermione laughed as her two friends broke apart. Since the war, the two of them hadn't been able to keep their hands of each other, literally.

**HpHpHp**

Once things calmed down a bit, Hermione walked back to the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors.

There were already heaps of food and butterbeer and decorations up when she got there and by the time the team showed up the party was in full swing.

When the players walked in the door they were greeted with a loud cheer. Hermione ran over to them and gave Ron a quick kiss.

"You were amazing," she said. She turned to Harry and Ginny,

"You guys too!"

She took Ron's hand and they all went to join the party.

A few hours later the party was still going and everyone was up even though it was past 12. Harry and Ginny had disappeared long ago and Hermione was talking with Parvarti when Ron came up behind her.

"Follow me," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's heart leapt. She had been waiting for some time alone with him all day.

They both walked out of the main room and came to a narrow stair case that spiraled down to a small room.

"You were _really_ good at the game tonight," she said with a smiled.

"Well," Ron said looking proud, "You just need to focus on what it is you're doing you know like…"

Hermione cut him off and pressed her mouth against his. Ron pulled her in closer to him and she brought her arms around his neck.

She took his sweet scent and the feel of his lips on hers as they kissed.

**HpHpHp**

Hermione didn't know how long they had been snogging but she noticed the sounds of the party had drastically decreased.

She had her back against the wall and Ron was pressed in front of her. Hermione suddenly felt his hand on her waist slip under her shirt. She broke away.

"Ronald!" she hissed, "Not now."

Ron turned bright red and tried to mutter an apology. He looked so troubled that Hermione laughed.

"Ron," she said grinning, "We should get back."

"Alright," he replied with the slightest hint of disappointment.

They walked back to the main room and saw that it was now nearly empty.

"Well," she said yawning with a smirk, "I'm going to bed before you come up with another clever idea to us in trouble or worse expelled."

Ron laughed remembering that night many years ago. She gave him a kiss and headed up stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so leave a comment and tell me what you thought! I'll try to get the next one up soon! Also if anyone has any suggestions for future ones I'd love to hear them!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took me longer then I thought because I started a new story that I may or may not ever post depending on if it goes anywhere. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do for the other stories in this I just have to write them:) To RavenclawBlondie: I did get into Pottermore and I'm super excited! My name is GoldElm41**

* * *

><p><span>Hogsmead<span>

It was December 5 and Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny were in the snow covered village of Hogsmead on one of the weekend trips. Hermione was hit with a cold gust of air and shivered as she followed everyone into the Three Broomsticks.

They found an empty table, sat down, and ordered three butterbeers.

Hermione had been mentally planning this trip for a long time. She wanted to make it a special day for Ron and her considering they had had a minimal amount of date type things.

She didn't want to do anything to fancy and was thinking they could go on a walk up and down the main street and look in the shops, just the two of them.

Hermione was snapped of her day dream.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Oh no sorry," she said, "I was dozing of…"

"Oh well, Ginny and I are going to go see George at the joke shop," Harry said, "You want to come?"

"Ron and I have plans," said Hermione smiling.

Ron looked at her, slightly surprised, but amused.

"Yep!" He said proudly to Harry who was half listening.

**HpHpHp**

So far the day had gone well. They had gone to all of the shops and Ron had bought her a box of chocolate frogs. Now they were both walking back to the castle together through the falling snow.

Ron looked at her.

Snow was gently falling and landing on her brown hair and eyelashes. Her eyes met his.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back, very passionatly.

Ron stumbled, off balance, and they both fell backward into the snow still embracing. Ron was lying in the snow with her on top of him when she heard a voice.

"Hey! You there, Ron! What are ya thinking lying in the snow like that?" Hagrid's voice boomed coming down the path, "and you too Hermione? What do ya think yer…"

Hagrid stopped dead in his tracks and turned a shade of red that rivaled Ron's when he saw what he had interrupted.

Ron sat up and gave Hermione a nervous glance.

Hermione doubted that Hagrid was aware they were together at all. She could understand why he was in shock to see them kissing like that.

"I …er…well…umm…" Hagrid muttered as he turned and walked away clearly embarrassed beyond belief.

Ron and Hermione look at each other and laughed until there were tears running down her cheeks.

Ron stood up and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Poor Hagrid," Hermione said between giggles, "We really should go explain."

"Not today, I'm freezing," Ron said taking her hand.

The two of them walked back to the castle hand in hand.

**HpHpHp**

"Where have you two been?" Harry asked as they entered the common room, "And why are you covered in snow?"

Hermione burst out laughing again and Harry looked from her to Ron clearly confused.

She and Ron sat down next to Harry by the fire.

"We were on our way back here," said and Ron," and then we kind of stopped and -talked- and then we ended up in the snow."

"Talked?" Harry asked skeptically

He looked like he knew they had exchanged more than words but he didn't say anything.

Hermione continued, "Anyway, I was sort of on top of Ron and then Hagrid came along…" she trailed off.

"So, said Harry, "Hagrid walked up to you and saw you on top of Ron snogging him?"

"Well…pretty much," said Ron blushing.

Harry looked extremely amused.

"What he say?" He asked.

"Well he just sort of left," said Hermione still smiling.

Harry laughed and stood up. "I'll be right back, I've got to bring this back to the library," He said holding up an old book.

We walked away leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Did you have a good day?" Ron asked her. Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around his chest. He brought his arm around her.

"Me too," He replied.

They sat in silence, happy to have each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this one didn't really turn out like I wanted but I wanted to finish it so I'm sorry about any spellinggrammer type errors. I was a bit rushed. Leave a comment please and tell me what you think!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**Okay I hope this one isn't to cheesy but I wanted to show that people still haven't got over the death and war. Hope you like it!**

**And I want to say thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, followed, or took their time to read this story. It means a lot so, Thank You!**

* * *

><p><span>Remembering the Past<span>

It was late Christmas night and Hermione, Harry, and Ron, were at the burrow with the rest of the Weasley's.

They had finished dinner a few hours ago and everyone was sitting around the fire on plump sofa's drinking steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

Hermione looked around the room and smiled to herself.

Mr. Weasley and Percy were having a discussion about the new Ministry regulations.

Next to her, George, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were laughing at a joke.

Across the room, Bill sat next to Fleur with his arm around her. Earlier today they had told everyone some big news: Fleur was pregnant. Everyone was extremely excited about the news but on hearing it Ron nearly choked on the steak he was eating.

Just then, Mrs. Tonks walked into the room carrying baby Teddy, who had bright blue hair, on her hip.

She was followed by Mrs. Weasley who was carrying a large pile of different colored packages.

"Presents!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

She set them down on the floor and with a flick of her wand sent each one zooming to a different person.

Hermione tore open hers and pulled out a purple, hand knit sweater with and H embroidered on the front. She smiled pulling it on and looked over at Ron who was pulling out a thick maroon scarf.

"Could of used this last year," he said, but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he shouldn't have.

The room went quite.

A year ago, the war with Voldemort was raging and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been in the forest hunting Horcruxes.

Nobody wanted to be reminded of the terrible times.

"Well it's getting late, up to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly breaking the silence with an unusually cheerful voice. Nobody argued as she shooed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny up to their rooms first.

Hermione walked to her room and changed into her pajamas.

She looked at the present Ron had given her as she took it off.

It was a delicate golden locket. She flipped it over and read the words engraved on the back.

_With love, from Ron_

She pressed it against her chest and smiled before putting it back in its box.

Hermione slowly crawled in bed and thought about what Ron had said.

Last year, Hermione and Harry had barely escaped Voldemort early Christmas morning and Ron was gone.

She hated those days without Ron more than anything.

It had been horrible.

The day Ron left she felt like she had been torn apart. Every night she cried.

That was the first time she relieved how much she really loved him.

When he was gone, she was sure she would never see him. Every night she dreamed that she would wake up and he would be there but he never was.

Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered those days and the sadness and deaths, and all the people she would never see again.

She quietly got out of bed and crept down the hall to Harry and Ron's room. Hermione sat down with her back leaning against the door and pulled her knees to her chest.

She could hear them talking quietly inside.

"Of course she was really upset, she cried almost every day," Harry's voice said, "Haven't we been over this?"

Hermione knew they were talking about her. After a minute of silence she heard Ron's voice,

"I wish I didn't say that down stairs," he said, "now I'm remembering the whole thing again, all of it, leaving you two, Lupin, Tonks, Fred." His voice shook a little on the last name.

Harry grunted and muttered something that sounded like going to sleep.

Hermione waited outside until she heard Harry's steady quite snores.

She stood up and slipped through the door. She quietly crept over to Ron's bed. He was lying on his side with his eyes closed but she could tell he wasn't asleep.

Cautiously, Hermione crawled under the covers and curled up into his chest.

"Whaswrong?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm scared," She whispered feeling childish.

"I don't want to be alone again," She said barely loud enough to hear. Ron kissed her on the top of her head,

"Don't worry," He said, "You won't be."

"Can I stay in here?" Hermione asked after a couple of minutes.

"Mhhmm…" Ron moaned in response, already half asleep. Hermione close her eyes and let sleep come.

**HpHpHp**

Sunlight was already streaming through the window when Hermione opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was.

She rolled over to face Ron who was waking up too.

"Morning Hermione," He said and yawned. Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Harry suddenly who had also woken up.

"Oh! It's nothing! I was just lonely last night," Hermione said quickly climbing out of bed slightly pink.

Harry put on his glasses and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go eat," said Ron hearing the clatter of dishes downstairs.

Hermione and Harry nodded and followed him down to breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright tell me what you thought! Leave a comment:) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a couple weeks but I've been super busy with school starting and everything! Anyway, I realized that I hadn't done any Ron/Hermione arguments and well you can't have a Ron and Hermione fanfic without them! Also, I bumped up the rating to T for some implied stuff in this chaper and some things in future chapters(hint hint;)) Okay, that is all, Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Shouts and Kisses<span>

Today was Valentine's Day and Hermione was currently kissing Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

She had woken up and come downstairs to find him standing there, fully dressed and up, with a rose, her favorite flower.

Hermione had been completely shocked that he, Ronald Weasley, had gotten up before 8:00 on a Saturday to give her a flower. She was even more surprised that he remembered rose's where her favorite.

This was someone who didn't realize it was his mother's birthday until 7:00 that night when they brought out a cake. Yet somehow he remembered and that is why she was perched on his lap kissing him at 8:15 in the morning

They broke apart and Hermione heard a few giggles from some passing forth year girls. Luckily, beside the girls the common room was completely deserted. Most people were still asleep.

Hermione however, had a special advanced transfiguration session with Professor McGonagall today that started at 9:30.

"Want to come to breakfast with me?" Hermione asked him still on his lap.

"'Course!" He replied enthusiastically.

They both stood up and made their way down to the great hall.

"So what is this class you're taking? " Ron asked as they walked down the long corridor.

"Oh!" said Hermione slightly surprised that he was asking about school work, "Well it's just really advanced transfiguration stuff."

"And why is it Saturday morning?" Ron asked.

"Well it's technically not a class. It's more like a club so it's not part of the normal schedule."

Ron nodded and they sat down at the table in the great hall to eat.

**HpHpHp**

It was 9:20. Hermione was just finishing her breakfast.

"I better get going," she said. She grabbed her wand and gave Ron a quick kiss before heading off to the transfiguration lesson.

Despite being Headmistress, Professor McGonagall had decided to still teach a few N.E.W.T. level classes along with the lesson Hermione was going to now.

"Good morning Miss Granger," she said as Hermione entered the class room.

Hermione smiled and joined the nine other students allowed to take the class.

**HpHphp**

45 minutes later things were going good. Hermione had almost perfectly transfigured her partner, a seventh year Ravenclaw, into a turtle. McGonagall was explaining the significance of the angel and rotation of the wand when suddenly the class room door burst open.

"Hermione! I need you!" Ron shouted, panting slightly.

"Mr. Weasley," came McGonagall's cool voice, "I do realize it's Valentine's Day but I request you wait the five minutes left of my lesson before Hermione joins you."

Ron turned a bright shade of red.

"That's not why… I mean sort of… but I need her for…not like that…I mean I wouldn't mind…," Ron stuttered incoherently. Hermione felt her own cheeks flush and she heard a few people snicker.

"Mr. Weasley," the professor said again with a firm glare. Ron hung his head in defeat, gave Hermione one last desperate look and walked out of the room, shouting the door behind him.

Five minutes later, Hermione packed her things and walked out the door. Ron was still there and looking anxious.

"What? What could be so important that you had to interrupt my class?" she asked him.

"It's Ginny," he said, "I can't find her anywhere she was supposed to meet me… and I need you to help me find her."

"Well did you check the map?" Hermione asked him.

"Err… no," said Ron. Hermione let out an aggravated sigh.

"Honestly Ronald, did it ever occur to you to check the map that shows where everyone in the castle is?"

Ron didn't reply.

Together they walked back to Gryffindor common room. Ron grabbed the Mauraders Map and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said.

"There she is," announced Hermione after a few minutes, "She's fine. She's with Harry, see?"

The small Ginny and Harry dots suddenly disappeared as they came to the end of a long hallway.

"They went into the room of requirement," said Ron quietly like he was talking to himself. He suddenly jumped up and stormed out into the hallway. Hermione jumped up and followed him. He was walking so fast that Hermione had to jog to keep up.

"Ronald!" she snapped, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We both know perfectly well what they're doing in there," He said angrily.

"So what if they are!" said Hermione raising her voice, "What are you going to do walk in on them?" Ron stepped closer to her.

"She's my sister!" Ron shouted, "I don't want _him _running his hands all over her!" Hermione took another step toward him they were now just inches apart.

"You need to remember that the 'him' is Harry, your best friend not some random stranger!"

Ron looked taken aback, "Well, you need to remember…"

"Remember what Ronald!" she said fiercely cutting him off.

Ron suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into him, pressing his lips on hers. Hermione kissed him back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She brought her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers in his ginger hair.

"Stop worrying about Ginny," she whispered.

Ron replied with a soft moan as she kissed him again, Ginny completely forgotten.

**Alright tell me what you thought! I promise that all try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Also did anybody get there Pottermore welcome emails yet if you got in? I haven't gotten mine and its driving me crazy…**

**That's all for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Okay so this one is a little different from the other ones. It's a lot more angsty I guess. (I don't know if that's the right word…) I also wrote this one from Ron's perspective to mix it up a little. This one is shorter too. The next one is going to be about this length to so just a warning ;). Okay so you know what to do, leave a comment and tell me what you think! Enjoy the story!**

**Also on a side note! I wrote some poetry (crazy I know) so if you get the chance check those out and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>April Fools<span>

* * *

><p>Ron sat in the great hall.<p>

He heard him laughs, shouts, and people moving around him in a blur of colors. He heard a distant explosion followed by hysterical laughter but none of that mattered.

Today was April fool's day.

Today was Fred's birthday.

Around him, people were giggling at the jokes being played but Ron was disconnected from the festivity. None of it mattered; all it did was bring back memories about Fred.

Every year on the twin's birthday they would play numerous pranks on everyone. It was their favorite day of the year.

And now, Fred was gone and nothing seemed right.

He knew the rest of the family was hurting, especially George. Ron couldn't face them. He wouldn't talk to Ginny or owl Mum or George. It hurt too much.

Ron got up and began making his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He took the longest way he could think of and at this point was just aimlessly wandering around the castle.

He was walking down a long corridor when he came to the roped off, small, remaining piece of the swamp created years ago.

That day seemed like a lifetime ago.

He walked over to it and looked at the small plaque placed in front. Ron read it.

_In loving Memory of Fred Weasley_

_This swamp was created by Fred and George Weasley. We leave it untouched as a tribute to the great magic used to create it and as a memorial to Fred Weasley who died May 2, 1998_

Ron felt tears burn in his eyes. He crumpled to the ground in the deserted hallway as they began to fall down his face.

After a few minutes he heard soft footsteps. Ron looked up and saw Hermione through tear soaked eyes.

"Ron," she said softly. She dropped the book she was holding and ran toward over to him.

Ron buried his face in her soft brown and shook with a new wave of sobs.

He hadn't cried like this since the funeral.

"Shhh," he could hear Hermione saying, "It's going to be okay."

Her voice soothed him.

After a few minutes, Ron took a shaky breathe and looked up at Hermione. He was surprised to see her face was also streaked with tears.

"It seems so wrong today, without him," Ron said quietly. Hermione nodded in reply.

"I'm sure where ever he is he's having fun," she said. Ron smiled at the idea.

He turned to her and gave her a long, soft kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she replied.

Ron brushed away a strand of hair stuck on her cheek.

"Everything," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay first off all a HUGE apology for not updating for a month! I've been super busy starting highschool and keeping up with homework. I also had some writer's block for a couple weeks so that contributed to the problem. So I hope you all forgive me and i promise I will get the next(and final chapter)**** up soon!**

**For this chapter I'm rating it a HIGH T so please be aware of that before you read! Its not to bad but it does get alittle mature! Okay so once again I'm very sorry for not ubdating and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Treats<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room with Ginny, trying to get an essay for potions done.<p>

The end of the year was approaching and so were the N.E.W.T. exams. Hermione, like many other 7th year students, was becoming stressed trying to balance difficult assignments and studying. Hermione was just finishing her paper as the clock reached 9:00 pm.

She packed up her parchment, quills, and ink as she looked around the room.

For a Saturday night it was surprisingly quiet.

"You're done already?" Ginny said. Hermione nodded and laughed as Ginny pouted dramatically about all the work.

Hermione walked across the room over to the plump sofa and sank into it. She took out her large, leather-bond History book and began to read, her mind began to wander away from the Werewolf Revolution of 1784.

Hermione's thoughts drifted to Ron. She hadn't spent much time alone with him in awhile. She was craving being with him, especially with all the stress from studying. Hermione snapped herself out of her day dream and focused back on her book.

**HpHpHp**

She finished the chapter and closed the heavy book after what seemed like hours. She looked over at the clock; it had only been 15 minutes.

Just then she heard Ron's voice, "Hermione?" he called out coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. His eyes searched the large room until they fell on Hermione. Ron was looking extremely annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as he walked over.

"I need your help," he replied looking slightly distressed. Hermione didn't argue and followed him up to his room.

It was a complete mess. There were dirty clothes all over the floor and random objects scattered throughout the room.

"Ron!" She exclaimed, "Have you ever even attempted to clean in here?"

Ron looked at the ground, not meeting her eyes.

With a flick of her wand, she sent the piles of junk and clothes flying into the open trunks. Ron watched looking impressed.

When the last loose socks had flown into a trunk, Hermione turned to Ron, "Now what was the problem?"

"That bloody bird won't give me the letter," he said angrily nodding to his owl, Pig, sitting in the corner.

Hermione laughed and grabbed one of Ron's owl treats from his trunk and walked over to the bird. She gave it to the bird, easily took the small note, and handed it to Ron. Ron began a string of excuses on why he wasn't able to get the note. Hermione just laughed some more and threw another bird treat at Ron.

He ran at her and grabbed her from behind and spun her around. Both of them landed on the bed laughing hysterically.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ron and Hermione's eyes met.

Hermione rolled over, almost on top of Ron, and brought her lips to his face. She kissed his forehead, cheek, and lips. Ron kissed her back and pulled her down, now completely on top of him.

After awhile Hermione felt Ron's hand slide from her back down to her waist. They paused for a moment before slipping under her shirt. Hermione took a deep breath and began kissing him again.

"Now's alright? Ron asked quietly.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

She felt his strong arms slide up her back slipping of her shirt. He took of his own shirt and Hermione pressed herself against his creamy white skin. She let out a soft moan as his fingers ran along her skin.

"Love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Ron whispered back.

**HpHpHp**

Hermione opened her eyes after being awoken by a loud knock on the door. She was curled next to Ron's body wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She felt him moving next to her.

He opened his eyes and kissed her forehead.

There was another knock on the heavy wooden door followed by Harry's voice, "I'm giving you ten seconds then I'm coming in! 10, 9, 8, 7…"

Hermione squealed. In one motion she wrapped the blanket around herself and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

"…4, 3, 2, 1!"

The door swung open and Harry walked in. He was followed cautiously by Neville, who had his hands pressed over his eyes.

"Hello mate," said Ron casually wearing nothing but his boxers.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up wrapped in the blanket. Harry made a noise that sounded like a cross between a snort and a laugh.

"Can I open my eyes? Neville asked from the corner of the room.

"Ya its fine Neville," Harry replied. Neville slowly lowered his hands.

There was a very awkward silence that lasted a minute.

"Well, said Harry breaking the quiet, "Its past midnight and Neville and I are tired, so now that the room is available…"

Hermione looked franticly at Ron, "I was just… well... Ron needed some help with Pig and…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione, trust me, we don't need an explanation."

Hermione turned a fiery shade of red. She quickly pulled on her pair of shorts and Ron's Chudly Cannons shirt.

"Night boys!" She called out before disappearing out the door.

She walked down the stair case into the common room and then up to her room. She lay down in her comfortable bed.

Hermione drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Ron.

**Okay side note: They didn't acually DO anything and it wasn't there first time doing what they just did! Just wanted to let you know in case anyone freaked out:)**

**Leave a comment and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, it's been to long again… I'm very sorry! Things just kept popping up that needed to get done. Anyway, this is going to be the last little story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the long corridor. She looked at all the people smiling and laughing around her and she smiled too.<p>

She made her way outside into the cool, spring air.

Today was her last day at Hogwarts. As she walked down the path to a large tree by the lake, her memories at Hogwarts drifted through her mind.

She remembered the many trips to Hagrid's hut, the feast in the great hall, the quidditch matches, and even just the many nights sitting in the common room.

She thought about their hunt for the Sorcerer's stone during first year; that was the year she met Harry and Ron, her best friends.

She remembered second year, and the Heir of Slytherin. She has missed a lot of that year after being petrified.

She remembered the time turner and panic about Serious Black during third year.

Next was forth year and the tri-wizard tournament. That was the year things started between her and Ron. She smiled to herself remembering how stubborn they had both been at the Yule ball.

Hermione thought about fifth year. That was when things changed. Suddenly, with Voldemort back things were different. They had to cope with Umbridge and Serious's death as the war began.

When sixth year came Hermione saw a glimpse of hope. But when Dumbledor died, things fell apart.

Hermione looked up from the dusty trail she had been walking on and looked up at the open sky.

It was clear and blue.

Last year she hadn't come back to Hogwarts. She spent her day in the country looking for horcruxes with Harry and Ron. It had been their last chance at destroying Voldemort and it worked.

Hermione came to the end of the path and looked at the old tree. Its big branched were covered in new leaves.

Someone was already sitting under it.

His ginger hair seemed to glow in the setting sunlight. Hermione walked over and sat down next to Ron.

She leaned into his side and relaxed in his strong embrace. They sat, watching the sun slowly sink closer to the horizon.

"It's so strange to think about," Hermione said suddenly and Ron looked at her.

"It's seems like time has just gone so fast… It's been over a year since the battle, since everything happened, all those people gone… It just doesn't seem fair," she said.

Ron gently turned her head to face him and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"I know, Hermione," he whispered quietly.

She sighed and curled closer to him.

"All it takes is just one spell, and then everything is gone," she said sadly, "Any day it could happen, nobody knows how much time they have left and before they know it, its gone.'

Ron turned and looked at her again, "Well then let's make it count."

Hermione felt herself smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in the moment.

They broke apart after a few minutes as the sun finally dipped below the horizon.

"Let's go find Harry," Ron said with a smile.

He took her hand and they both walked up to the castle together, for their final feast at Hogwarts.

Little moments like this, that's what kept her going. The little things; they made her life worth it.

Hermione didn't know how long she had. But, as she walked up to the looming castle, she knew she had Ron and that's all she needed.

All they needed were the little things in life; because it's the little things that make life special.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Leave me some final feedback! It makes me happy every time I see an alert! **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS READ/FAVORITED/COMMENTED!**

**I hope you all really liked the story!**

**Tell me what you think because I might do a sequel type thing from after Ron and Hermione are married and stuff! Let me know if you'd want to read it!**

**I'm going to try to keep writing but I'm working on some non-fanfiction stuff so I get busy but there will be more one-shots in the future!**

**So, thanks again for all the great support for the story! Love you all!**

**-Meghan**


End file.
